


How Heroes are Born

by godofthesun



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Crossover, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofthesun/pseuds/godofthesun
Summary: Before Voltron Lance and Hunk were just ordinary demigods at Camp Half-Blood.-Lance is a son of Aphrodite-Hunk is a son of Hebe-Oc included





	How Heroes are Born

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

  
  


PART ONE:

**2012**

 

* * *

* * *

 

**In which Lance McClain, his friend Hunk, and a girl named Eva, start a stupid rebellion against their camp and run away.**

 

 


End file.
